Libitina
History Libitina began as a dream in a twinkling Mirror's eyes. Raleigh, fleet of foot and not much else, was a young dragon just barely surviving. He stole all his food, and eventually tried to take from a young Tundra dragon. Freyja, his would-be victim, immediately caught him, and decided to take pity on him. She fed him, and like a bird, he returned every day. One day, after she felt she could trust him and was sick of waiting for him, Freyja allowed Raleigh to stay with her. He spoke often of his dream, to form a clan. He wanted to name it Libitina, and dreamed of making an entire clan out of just his hatchlings. Ever the pleaser, Freyja agreed to make the clan. Unfortunately, Freyja could not live up to Raleigh's dreams. The two soon found that she was unable to produce any living hatchlings. This broke Freyja's heart, for she longed to be a mother, as well as Raleigh's, as he felt crushed. They split up messily, and Freyja was left to rule Libitina by herself. Finding solace in a young Ridgeback, Jodo, she entrusted rule to him, resigning to simply raising adoptive hatchlings for the rest of her life. Jodo, along with another Ridgeback, Maia, were okay rulers at best and terrible at worst. Maia even had an extramarital affair, producing a Skydancer and Ridgeback with the familiar caretaker at the time. Jodo, furious, forbade Maia from even acknowledging the hatchlings' existence, giving them to Freyja after she named them. After they had grown, and she and Jodo had had a daughter of their own, Lilina, Maia confronted her estranged offspring. She told them about what had happened, and while the Ridgeback, Sabrina, met her with forgiveness, her son, Berkut, was furious. He cursed Jodo's name, and swore to get his revenge. After training in a manner that honed his strength to intense degrees, Berkut battered Jodo into submission, leaving him to die. His mother, coming across them both, was banished and died alongside her mate. Assuming control, Berkut took a young Coatl, Neset, as his mate. They had four heirs, Kyrin, Skalda, Mizuha, and Arma. After being told that his tyrannical rule would end shortly, Berkut was enraged and burnt the herald that gave him the dooming prediction. He formed an inner circle composed entirely of his family. Head of a growing resistance movement, Lilina, disgraced true heir, knew she had to do something. Fearing her, Berkut sent Arma and Mizuha to perform preemptive strikes on his half-sister. Unfortunately for him, Arma deserted and Mizuha failed, and he killed them both in their treachery. Learning his siblings' fate, Kyrin, Libitina's doctor, fled under the cover of night and arrived in the resistance, begging Lilina to grant him asylum. Kyrin, Freyja, and Lilina infiltrated Berkut's castle, rescuing Neset and Skalda. Lilina battled Berkut, and was about to lose when inspiration struck. She catapulted her brother into a nearby pole, knocking him unconscious. Kyrin injected a tranquilizer into his father, lying and claiming that Berkut was dead. With the disgraced despot dead, Lilina took over as queen, alongside her mate, Morva, and daughter, Ejaeli. Kyrin is currently keeping Berkut alive in a dark room of the clinic. Furious and amoral, his nonchalant exterior hides the secret that he is torturing his father as retribution for all he's done. Clan Members *Lilina (queen) *Morva (king) *Ejaeli (heir, metalworker) *Kyrin (doctor) *Reyvatein (herald) *Freyja (adoptive mother) *Neset (alchemist) *Skalda (coliseum fighter) *Tsuki '' (coliseum brawler, hunter)'' *Ludovic (what does he even DO) *Erasmus (historian) *Raleigh (scavenger) Category:Plague Category:Mighty Lair